1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recording and managing files within a recording medium, and more particularly, to a recording medium, a method and apparatus for recording on a recordable recording medium, and a method for managing backup files of the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for recording and managing original files and back-up files at the same time within the recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical discs are widely used as a recording medium for recording mass data. Presently, among a wide range of optical discs, a new high-density optical recording medium, such as a Blu-ray Disc (hereinafter referred to as “BD”), is under development for writing and storing high definition video and audio data. Currently, global standard technical specifications of the Blu-ray Disc (BD), which is known to be the next generation technology, are under establishment as a next generation optical recording solution that is able to record and store data significantly surpassing the conventional DVD, along with many other digital apparatuses. Accordingly, methods for managing files of a recordable blu-ray disc (BD-RE/R) in a BD standard are currently under discussion. However, since the Blu-ray Disc (BD) standards are yet to be completed, there have been many difficulties in developing a complete optical reproducing apparatus.